Treats
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One-shot for 100th reviewer MH96. Hotch, Emily and their children on Halloween.


Eva looked up to her mother with her big brown eyes, pulling gently on the brunette's pant leg as they waited for her father to come back out of the dressing room. "Mommy?"

"Yes Evie?"

The dirty blond little girl pointed to the curtain. "He's taking long, mommy."

Emily let out a small laugh, hoisting her five year old onto her hip. "Daddy doesn't like the costume I picked out for him, but because mommy's the boss he has to do it."

"I heard that!"

Eva laughed into her mother's shoulder. "Daddy's funny, mommy."

The chocolate eyed woman pressed a warm kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Daddy's pretty funny."

Hotch gave a dramatic leap from behind the curtain, smiling proudly to his wife with his fists on his hips. "So? Does the suit...suit me?"

Emily held in her laugh, her eyes sizing up her husband in his Superman costume. "It certainly does suit you."

"What about me mommy?"

The brunette woman's eyes immediately flickered down to her nine year old, smiling wide when he came out of the next dressing room decked out in his favorite superhero's costume. Spiderman. "Oh Jack you make the best dang Spiderman I have ever seen!"

Jack looked up to his father. "She likes me better."

Eva shook her head, jumping excitedly on her mother's hip. "No! She likes me the best, Jack."

The older boy laughed. "No she doesn't."

"What about me?"

All eyes turned to the little girl who came out of her changing room, a big smile on her face.

Emily let out the loudest of laughs, watching her daughter walk proudly over to her in her princess costume. "Oh honey did you put that on yourself?"

Isabelle quickly nodded her head. "Do I look pretty, mommy?"

Hotch laughed, kneeling down before his youngest child. "Mommy and I both think you look very pretty, honey. There's just one thing."

Emily ran her hand over her youngest's dark hair. "Your dress is on backwards, Belly."

Isabelle looked down to her blue Cinderella dress. "You sure, mommy?"

The brunette smiled, placing a kiss to her daughter's head. "I'm sure, pumpkin. Why don't I help you change and daddy can go with Jack to help Eva find a good costume?"

"Ok!"

Eva kissed her mother's cheek before wriggling out of her arms. "Bye mommy." She quickly latched onto her father's hand, following him and her older brother through the nearest aisle.

Hotch rubbed his thumb over his daughter's soft little hand. "What do you think you wanna be for Halloween, Evie?"

"Purple."

The father of three smiled. "You want to be purple. Ok then."

Jack quickly ran to a pirate costume. "What about this one? It's red and purple!"

Eva immediately shook her head, holding tighter onto her father's hand. "No thank you."

The BAU Unit Chief walked them further down the aisle, following his eldest child who had begun skipping ahead of them. "Did you see mommy's costume, Evie? Isn't it pretty?"

Eva smiled bright. "She showed me! Mommy is really pretty!"

Hotch quickly stopped their stride, kneeling down before his oldest little girl. "You know that mommy hasn't shown me her costume yet." He gave an exaggerated shake to the little girl, his face screwed to get his daughter to laugh. "You wanna tell me what she's dressing up as, Evie?"

The dirty blond giggled in her father's arms. "Mommy said not to!"

The father of three gave a dramatic sigh, shuffling back on his knees, away from his little girl, and put his fists back on his hips. "You won't tell daddy, but what about...Superman?"

Eva's big eyes widened, her hands going over her mouth before she shook her head.

Jack immediately ran back over to them. "Tell me! I'm Spiderman. I keep lots of secrets."

Hotch's jaw dropped as he watched his daughter whisper the secret into Jack's ear. "What? You tell Spiderman but not Superman? What kind of world is this!"

The young girl smiled over to her father. "Sorry daddy."

Jack looked to his father, his grin big. "It's a good secret."

Hotch gave a sigh before standing. "You two are very mean to me." He led them further down the aisle, pointing to a fairy dress that looked just Eva's size. "Hey baby look at that. That's pretty and purple."

Eva's big eyes lit up at the sight of the fairy dress, and she quickly ran over to it. She did her best to pull it off the shelf, her fingers grabbing at the soft material. "Daddy!"

The brunette man picked up the dress, smiling to his daughter as she hugged the dress tight to her. "You like that one, Evie?"

Eva looked up to her father with a smile. "I'm gonna be a good fairy, daddy."

Hotch smiled softly at his five year old before scooping her off the ground and into his arms. "You sure are, sweetheart."

The trio made their way back to the fitting rooms, Eva quickly running into the one beside her mother.

Emily popped her head out. "Aaron?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

The brunette mother of three grinned at him. "Would you like to come in here for a moment?"

Hotch's brow rose. "Why?"

"Well don't you want to see my costume?"

The older man quickly made his way towards the curtain, looking back at his eldest and youngest with a smile. "You two stay right out here, ok? I need to help your mom with her costume." He slipped behind the curtain, his eyes widening at the suit his wife was wearing. "Em..."

Emily smirked, nibbling into her bottom lip. "So? What do you think?"

Hotch blankly shook his head. His wife was Catwoman. "You are damn sexy."

The ivory woman gave a chuckle, stepping closer to her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why thank you very much kind sir."

Hotch held in his laugh as the younger woman began to peck at his neck, a thick southern accent flowing from her lips. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Just thankin' the kind gentleman that happened to save me." She looked up to him with her big brown eyes, batting her lashes. "I mean, you are Superman. Aren't you?"

The older man immediately swooped down, back his wife against the back wall. "Yes I am."

Emily laughed heartily against her husband's lips as they kissed, holding him tight against her.

"Mommy! Are you and daddy kissing?"

The pair quickly broke apart, Emily covering her mouth with the palm of her hand to quiet her laughing.

Hotch smiled at the sound of Eva's voice. "Yes we are."

"Ew!"

"Jack it is not ew."

Emily immediately shook her head. "It will always be ew for him, and that's completely ok. No girls are touching my baby boy."

Isabelle peeked her head behind the curtain, smiling up to her parents with her crown falling slightly forward. "We gonna go get candy now, mommy? Is it time now?"

Emily smiled, breaking away from her husband and bending down to tickle her youngest. "I think it is."

Isabelle's face lit up before she turned and ran towards the exit. "YAY!"

The Hotchner mother and father quickly ran after the little girl, picking up the other two kids as fast as they could. "Belly don't run outside!"

"You know not to go outside by yourself! Come back here!"

"Belly!"


End file.
